


Bloody Lips, Broken Heart (a whole new life)

by bottledown



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Abby's Crew - Freeform, Adolescent Sexuality, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Kidnapping, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledown/pseuds/bottledown
Summary: The case 455 was about a missing girl. When detective Joel Miller first put his hands in this case, he felt a connection to it he had never experienced before, and that was the moment he knew he was supposed to find Ellie Williams. What he didn't know was that he and his bride, detective Tess H., would grow attached to the auburn girl, enough to bring her home and fight to give the kid the life she deserved.
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Sarah (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tess (The Last of Us), Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Joel/Tess (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bloody Lips, Broken Heart (a whole new life)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I wanted a story about detectives and family dynamics and trauma and drama, and I couldn't find one with TLOU characters. If you know any, please let me know. And I still don't know where this is going, I just know there'll be lots of trauma and fluffy haha usual. Well, let's read.

Hiding inside the darkness of the small room, Joel Miller waited for the perfect second to arise and tell him to act. He could feel rage and hate boiling inside him as he saw what people were doing to the poor child, hurting her enough so the girl would be traumatized for the rest of her life. Gun in hands, his hazel eyes analyzed all the scene so he could recreate it after and tell the judge and the cops exactly what he saw in the basement of the wood cabin when he got there. He could be alone there, but his partner was coming with other cops, and - apparently - he was the only one porting a gun. He would free the child and give her to the law, because it was what he did. He fought for the innocent. 

Joel had tears in his eyes as he tried to hold his gun up, still hidden. He was scaled for the case two years ago, when a 12-year-old kid had gone missing after coming back to Marlene's orphanage later one day. Joel fought as if it was the end of the world to find the small kid, an auburn pale girl with beautiful green eyes and freckled face. As his partner and bride, Tess, was called to join him in the case too, both of them grew extremely close to the kid. Neither of them believed she was already dead, even when everybody said they should archive the case and move on.

_ No, daddy, please don't do this,  _ Sarah's words still echoed inside his mind as his hands trembled. He would never. He would never, because everytime he put Sarah to bed, he felt ashamed to know another girl, a little younger than his daughter, was alone at night. Because everytime he made breakfast for Sarah, he became aware that somewhere the kid from the case 455 was still waiting to eat, and because everyday when he looked at Sarah's blue eyes for the first time in the day, he saw the girl's green eyes, pleading for help. 

So he wouldn't move on. Not when he didn't have answers. 

And now he had them. Standing in the corner of the big darkened room, Joe Miller could see through the crack of the door a small teenager, now 2 years older than when he got to know about her existence, tied by the wrists to the ceiling. She was kneeling to the ground, her small and thin body exposed to anyone who would want to see it, blood and bruises covering each piece of skin on her. 

_ These bastards,  _ Joel thought to himself as he saw two men coming inside the room again. There was a woman too, and she was smiling at the girl as if she was her prey. The men were staring at the small teenager, and one of them pinched the girl's right nipple when they got to her, his huge hands touching, exploring,  _ violating  _ her body. Joel felt sick to his stomach, trying to hold himself into place. He wished he could just blow the guys' heads open and shot the woman too, but it would only attract more unwanted attention. The poor girl didn't need any of that.  _ Just 2 minutes. Please, girl, don't give up.  _

The tallest man was circulating the teen, looking at her with cruel eyes as he searched for something in her Joel didn't want to know what it was. They were sick, and they were criminals. He wished to kill them all. 

"You're a good slut", the man said in a naughty voice as he came closer to her, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her hair, forcing her chin to point to the ceiling as Joel could see tears in her eyes. 

"Not even a slut", the other man said, still cupping her breasts in his hands. "Sluts get paid. She just gets fucked." 

The woman laughed, and it made Joel's guts shiver. How could a woman be laughing as a  _ girl  _ got violated? Women should support and help each other… Joel hated it. He could feel anxiety crawling up his chest, suffocating him and trying to destroy his efforts to keep quiet.  _ They're coming. Tess, please, be quick.  _

There was a slap, and Joel looked up. The girl now had her lower lip open, a small cut bleeding in it. She was crying louder now, not even trying to hide it as her pride fell around her as an armour. Joel didn't see the small 14 years old auburn girl there, though. He saw only Sarah, his 18-years-old daughter. Sarah being treated like a ragdoll, Sarah being violated. The girl from the case 455 could not be Sarah, but she was someone's Sarah. Joel  _ needed  _ to save her. 

And then there was the click in the door. His head snapped to look across the room, seeing the cops coming from the open door with their guns in hands. In front of them, leading them as their leader, Tess stood. Joel didn't even try to smile at her as he felt completely destroyed by the things he was seeing and thinking. But it was fine now, because they would save the small teen. She would find peace and comfort again, and he would make it possible to her. 

Joel held his gun up again, blinking his tears away, and, with nothing more than loath and disgust in his features, he stepped inside the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback are always welcome! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
